In a disposable diaper, which is an example of a sanitary article, a stretchable sheet may be used as a fastening member (for example, portions of a front body piece or a rear body piece around a waist) that is fastened around the torso of a wearer. This stretchable sheet is produced by, for example, performing a drawing process on a raw sheet including a nonwoven fabric and the like. A method called “gear drawing” is known as an example of the drawing process (e.g., see PTL 1).